campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
How Warm in The Winter!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Oneshot A one shot is a story without any chapters and just takes a wing at writing a story really. TheBestDaysofUrLife (talk) 14:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) How warm in the winter! "Slow down!" Reagan buried her head into Conner's sleeve, just barely peeking out through half open eyes. Conner laughed and pulled on the reins of the horses, drawing them back to a gentler pace. "That better?" Reagan popped her head up and slapped him with her braid (probably by accident.) "Dam you!" She shouted and started trying to untangle her coat and scarf from his sleigh. "Are you leaving?" Conner asked, seemingly amused as he rubbed the lash mark on his cheek. His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes seemed to mock and tease her. "Yes! You tried to kill me!" Reagan clambered down from the sleigh only to realize she was now waist deep in snow. "How are you going to get back to camp?" Conner ran his hand through his perfectly messy hair. Then, while grinning, he opened her side of the sleigh door once more and extended his hand to her. Graciously, Reagan took it while cursing the snow. "Just slow down next time," She mumbled. "And don't bump over boulders because you think it's fun. I spilled my hot chocolate all over my new scarf." "I hope your warm then, since you didn't share any hot drinks with me." Conner pouted. "Just drive." Reagan rolled her eyes and started to undo her braid. Working with careful fingers she rebranded it and watched as snow flew up in the air all around then. "Remind me why I asked you out on this date?" Conner yanked his end of the reins, telling the horses not to go into the drift snow. "Because you've been madly in love with me since I came to Camp Jupiter 5 years ago?" "Oh yes. That must be it." After ten minutes of riding in silence, the light of the camp shines like a safe haven from above, stretching out to meet them. "I hope you had fun," Conner moistened his lips and stuck out his hand awkwardly to help Reagan down. "I can get down myself." She pushed his hand away and climbed off the side of the sleigh. Conner followed her into her barrack and watched as she lay her things down. All the other demigods were off eating. He wasn't really hungry, just wanted to be with her. It seemed sometimes Reagan didn't get how he felt about her, despite the fact that she was overly snappy and rude. But he liked that about her. Conner bent over the fireplace and tossed another log into it, positioning the wood so it burned stronger then before. Reagan flopped into her bed and watched him. "Comfy over there? Want a good night kiss?" Conner joked, glancing slyly back at her. Reagan rolled her eyes. "Sure why not, mommy?" Conner stood and to her surprise, climbed into the bed with her. Reagan stiffened for a moment but relaxed as he scooted so her head rested on his arm. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep with Conners string arms holding her. Conner leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, brushing his finger tips over her soft and beautiful face. A jagged scar ran from her cheek to her neck, and though he never had the courage to as about it, it made her look like a warrior princess. Reagan murmured something in her sleep and continued to sleep. She looked so peaceful. Conner lay still as to not wake her up. "I'll stay right here with you." He promised aloud. "Always," Done Category:Fanfiction Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:January 2014